


First Steps

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Supernatural Elements, Taker being a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: You're never too old to learn new things, but can you be strong enough to learn supernatural abilities.Will Kane be able to handle the same power his brother wields.





	First Steps

Kane's eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Smackdown had been over for hours, yet the ring was still intact. The arena was empty, not a soul to be found. 

A message from Taker was the only thing keeping Kane there. Pacing the darken halls with a meaning full stride, Kane knew his brother was there, but he didn't know where he was. 

With a yawn, Kane continued searching for the deadman. For any other normal person walking the empty halls of a blackout arena would make you shake, but to Kane it was just another game of hide and seek.

This was a test, Kane knew this was true. Taker was always the one for theatrical drama and suspense, so forcing Kane to physically find him was just part of the act. 

A chilling breeze whipped past Kane, blowing his hair everywhere, as he grunted, "Excuse you."

Smoke swirled around Kane's feet which made him stop in his tracks. Suddenly a tall, familiar silhouette appeared before him.

"Hello, little one," Taker's cold tone made the scenario so much worse. " Did you get lost?"

Kane huffed and crossed his arms with a pout.

Taker chuckled and slowly came into the light revealing that he was still in his ring attire: hat and all. 

"Still afraid of the dark, little brother?"

"No," Kane quickly answered, not sounding too impressed. "What do you want?"

Taker chuckled again almost cracking a larger grin, "Still cranky when your tired. Some things never change."

"It's three in the morning!" Kane barked, stomping his foot sending a loud clap down the hall. "I'm tired!"

Taker inched himself closer, "The night is young, little brother. And I believe it's time for you to take your first steps into darkness."

Kane sighed loudly in annoyance and cupped his face, "Why?"

"Quit your fussing," Taker ordered, as he grabbed Kane's wrist and dragged along behind him. "You'll thank me later."

Kane mumbled something, but Taker couldn't understand what he was whining about. The two brother made their way through the many halls of the arena till they reached the ramp to the ring.

All the lights were off, and the only way Kane could tell they were on the ramp was the loud clank of the metal platform. 

"What are we even doing?" Kane questioned, as he tried to get his wrist free.

"Shhh."

As Kane was silenced, a chores of what sounded like a thousand men bounced off the walls with voices so soft and beautiful. The bright flickering of fires burning light caught Kane's attention, as Taker's robbed druids continued their chant walking slowly down the ramp one by one.

Their torches lit a path to the ring giving everything a soft yellow glow. Kane was surprised by the druids, he hadn't seen them for some time and was almost startled.

"It's alright," Taker whispered, as he gave Kane's wrist a comforting squeeze. "They mean no harm."

Kane couldn't understand the druids song, but it had him mesmerized, and with their fire burning it was almost...peaceful.

Suddenly, Taker started walking down the ramp which caught Kane off guard, but he was quick to follow. Kane looked at the druids on each side, they all looked the same, but there's not such to see but a nose and mouth. There were no eyes to be found on any of them.

"The eyes," Taker started, without looking back at Kane. "Are the windows to the soul...remember that little brother."

Kane didn't saying, as they approached the steel steps, Taker released his brother, climbed in first and Kane followed close behind. As the druids continued to sing, Taker did a single lap around his yard, looking down at it, as if he were inspecting it. He hung onto the rope letting his fingers slide against it softly. 

Once he returned to Kane's side, he put up his hand and the druids went silent. Their voices still echoed through the building, as Taker began to speak.

"I've taught you many things through the years. Things I'm proud of some not so much, I've taught you to fight, I've taught you how to defend yourself, but there's one thing I've backed off from."

Kane tilted his head slightly with his eyes shining in the fires light.

"Kane...I want you to accept the darkness, as I did."

Hearing those words made Kane blink slowly, he wasn't sure what Taker was talking about, but nothing around him was making any sense at that moment.

"The night is long and full of terrors, little brother and I need to know that you can handle this."

Kane chuckled, "Brother we are the biggest things out there, I'm not afraid."

"That is where you are wrong," A loud clap of thunder made Kane jump, as Taker spoke. "You can hide your fear from yourself, but the darkness will destroy your mind."

"....Oh."

Taker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at his brother's reaction. The Darkness was something that Taker had accepted many years ago. No matter how many times you'd knock him down, Taker would still get up and kick your ass all thanks to the darkness that embraced him.

It was cold, and harsh, but it kept him safe and Taker wanted that for Kane. The young man's pain would be gone, his suffering would come to an end and he would be safe.

"Do I have to drink your blood?" Kane questioned with a shiver in his throat. "Cause I'm not doing that."

Taker shook his head no , "We already share the same blood, you don't need to do such a thing."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"We'll start out small, nothing too difficult. I'm going to teach you how to appear and disappear from the ring."

Kane bent over and snorted with laughter, "You just hide under the ring, then rush up when the lights go off. It's just TV magic."

Taker didn't respond, but when Kane looked up Taker was gone. Kane's eyes widen, as he looked around. Taker didn't make any sounds indicating that he moved he was just gone like he evaporated into thin air. 

"Just magic?" Taker voice boomed in his ear, as he shrieked and turned around to find Taker sitting on the top turnbuckle inches away from him. "I thought you were smarter then that, little one."

Kane backed away slightly, giving his brother room to get down, "Okay, very funny Cheshire cat, but there must be some method to your madness."

"You don't believe me do you?" Taker asked in a very low growl, as if he were offended. "Since when were you closed minded?"

"I'm not! It's just...you're here, you're physically here."

"Am I?"

"Shut up, you can't just 'move' yourself through darkness, that doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, Taker reached out his hand, "Take my hand and let me show you something."

There was hesitation, Kane looked at his brother's hand then his eyes, they held such mystery to them. His eyes were always a little off putting from the way they shined in the fire like to how they held no emotion; just like a doll.

With little patience, Taker grabbed Kane and yanked him close. Stunned by the fast movement Kane grabbed Taker's shoulders, as Taker grabbed onto his sides. Kane couldn't remember ever being this close it was almost scary how dangerously close they were. 

"Hang onto me, tightly," Taker instructed, looking Kane in the eyes. "Don't let go. Now, you are going to get very dizzy, so close your eyes if you have too."

"W-wait," Kane stuttered, trying to figure out what was happening. " What are you-"

"Breathe deeply and close your eyes."

"But-"

"Do it."

Kane mumbled, but complied by closing his eyes, "If you try anything, you know my knee is close to your crotch, okay."

"Let's not do that, young man, now be quiet and just feel the darkness around you."

Unable to stop himself, Kane snickered, "This is ridiculous."

"Quiet."

Silencing himself, Kane stayed quiet and listened to the roar of the fire surrounding them, as he squeezed Taker's shoulders tighter. 

His body started getting colder, yet there was no wind, the ground started feeling off, as if it had disappeared. The temperature had dropped so badly that Kane's body started to shake and Taker's cold touch wasn't helping.

Suddenly, Kane felt the sensation that he was spinning without control. He could have sworn it was just Taker spinning them around, but both of their feet were planted on the ground. Kane felt like he was on a broken circus ride spinning around and around endlessly. His stomach was not agreeing with the motion and started turning it's own way which made Kane feel sick.

The blood from his face was fastly draining away like water colours, and left his face pale. He could hear Taker breathing, yet he felt so far away. Taker's body was so cold, so lifeless sometimes Kane would forget he was holding onto someone and not ice.

Kane felt fainted, so he rested his forehead on Taker's shoulder which the deadman did not protest, but made him squeeze harder. Feeling this made Kane nervous, what was happening? Were they in danger?

They continued to spin in this psychotic waltz, till Kane felt tears weld up in his eyes. The tears burned and made Kane wince in pain. He'd never felt tears do such a thing, they sliced down his cheeks like paper cuts, yet the pain brought more tears.

Suddenly, they stopped. The sudden halt nearly knocked Kane over, if it wasn't for Taker catching him, he'd would have been face down on the floor. Kane didn't want to move, he was so dizzy and feared falling.

"You alright?" Taker finally asked, touching Kane's back. "Kane?"

Slowly, Kane lifted his head, and felt Taker's facial hair brush his cheek. When he got the chance to open his eyes he was instantly confused. They were in the indoor parking lot, not the ring anymore.

Kane whipped his head around in astonishment, looking at everything. Taker chuckled and released his hold on Kane and watched him look around at his new surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Taker questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "You hung on pretty tight."

Without a word, Kane's knees gave out and he started to fall. Thinking quickly, Taker caught him before his knees could bash on the pavement underneath them.

"You're not alright, okay," Taker said, as he helped Kane sit on the ground carefully. "Deep breathes, Kane, deep breathes."

Kane was breathing heavily, as Taker held his shoulders. Colour slowly returned to Kane's face till his face went red.

"What....The...H-Hell just....happened?" Kane slurred, as he adjusted his shifted mask.

"You just teleported, little brother."


End file.
